


Dreaming with open eyes

by Avialle



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Late night thoughts, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, Takes Place After Vol. 5 Of The Manga, spoiler warning, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avialle/pseuds/Avialle
Summary: Haruki woke up in a dream. A dream that felt like a warm breeze in autumn. A dream that made him smile in a shy, but genuine way. A dream that made him happy.But Haruki knew he had to be careful. Knew he mustn’t let himself get carried away in it. In this feeling. This dream…





	Dreaming with open eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again!  
I couldn't help but to write more for AkiHaru. They deserve so much love and happiness and I just needed this! 
> 
> As written in the tags, this takes place after vol. 5 of the manga, so it contains spoilers. 
> 
> It's just a small, fluffy oneshot, but I hope you enjoy it!

Haruki woke up in a dream. A dream that felt like a warm breeze in autumn. A dream that made him smile in a shy, but genuine way. A dream that made him happy.

But Haruki knew he had to be careful. Knew he mustn’t let himself get carried away in it. In this feeling. This dream…

A dream, he had dreamt so long.  
A dream, that had finally turned into reality…

The thought sank in deeper. Echoed through his mind.

_Reality… this wasn’t a dream… this was…_  
  


Haruki blinked. Then he blinked again, as if he wanted to make sure that he _really_ wasn’t asleep anymore. That it was… _real. _

Akihiko, laying beside him. Sleeping peacefully. Being as beautiful as always. Yes… _beautiful. _Haruki thought of him as beautiful, because he was. Still, it made him blush to think like that. Always had. Always would.

His heart began to beat faster against his chest, like a small bird hidden in the palm of gentle hands. Akihiko was here. He really was. Just some inches away. A small movement and Haruki could touch him if he wanted to. Well, he _wanted_. But he was scared all the same.

Scared to break it. Break the spell. Kill the dream. Wake up in a cold and empty bed. Alone.

Because what if Akihiko suddenly decided against it?  
What if he thought it was a mistake?  
What if he would let him down again?  
What if realized that… that… Haruki wasn’t _that _special?

What should he do then...?

  
As long as Akihiko slept, he was safe. Nothing could happen. Everything was fine. Haruki could just look at him and be happy about it, right? Just like he always did…

But things were different now. Different and difficult and better than they ever had been. And he was happy. Yes, Haruki was so damn happy, because giving up on him had been so hard and he had failed miserably, but there hadn’t been any other choice – until suddenly everything had changed. Until suddenly… he had asked him to go out.

Now it wasn’t just about looking at him and imagine what it would be like… now je was actually allowed to touch him. To hug him. To… _kiss him._

Kissing him was still surreal. Mostly it was Akihiko who would gently pull him closer and his lips were so soft and he tasted like happiness and rays of sunlight and everything he had ever wanted…  
It was so different compared to their first kisses filled with regret and tears. They were gentle and sweet now. Left no bitter taste in his mouth. But they were still very careful. Akihiko didn’t want to rush things, he had told him.

Haruki wasn’t sure, what to think about that. It had been three weeks now and nothing had happened yet.  
It wasn’t that he felt super confident and that he wasn’t nervous, _dead-nervous,_ but… sometimes he wondered. Wondered, if it was enough. If _he _was enough… he still did.

  
With red cheeks, Haruki remembered how stupidly rash he had tried to be at the beginning.  
They just had come to his place after band practice. Akihiko had asked him if he wanted a ride home and of course he had planned to not just leave right after that. And Haruki knew, what he expected. Or at least he thought he knew. And he wanted to proof that it was worth it. That he was as good as his ex-boyfriend, or maybe better, even though he knew that he would never reach that. He had no experiences when it came to men, but that didn’t stop him.

With trembling hands and his heart pounding like mad, he had leaned over to Akihiko and kissed him demandingly. Or at least he tried to. Haruki was too nervous to think, too nervous to breathe. He pushed his body against Akihiko, feeling his warmth, tasting his lips, thinking it had to be like that. That he wanted that.

Akihiko seemed surprised at first, before he cupped Harukis face and gave in to the kiss.  
He leaned with his back against the wall. Opened his mouth and the kiss intensified. Haruki tasted the cold metal of his piercing. Brushed over it with his tongue. He didn’t know, what he was doing. Where this would lead to. If he was ready for it. He wanted to touch Akihiko, yes, but –

Gently, Akihiko put his hands on Harukis hips. Instead of pulling him closer, he retained him though.

“Haruki,” he said, watching him closely. His breath was unsteady, his eyes were dark with arousal, but he seemed worried all the same. “You don’t have to do this.”

His pathetic hint of confidence collapsed like a chart house. With red cheeks, Haruki avoided his gaze and looked down to the ground.  
  
“I thought this is how your dates work…,” he answered defensively. He felt stupid for even trying. What was he thinking? Akihiko didn’t want him like that. Not really.

There was a soft laughter and Akihiko rubbed his hand over the back of his head. He seemed awkwardly embarrassed. “Well, they normally do, but…,” he sighed and put his forefinger under Harukis chin to make him look up to him. “This is different. You’re more than that. And you’re way too important… I don’t want to rush things. I want you to feel good about it.” He smiled and it seemed apologetic and serious at the same time. Haruki was frozen. He still needed to comprehend what he just had heard, but when Akihiko leaned to his ear, there was a shiver running down his spine.

“But to be honest, I can’t wait for it.” His thumb drove over Harukis bottom lip, before he placed a soft kiss on his mouth and gently drove through his hair.

  
Even thinking about it now sent goosebumps over his skin. It wasn’t fair! Akihiko wasn’t fair… with his green eyes and beautiful face and well-defined body and how could you _not _fall for him?

But it was also a relief, that he didn’t expect everything at once. That he wanted to give him time.  
He probably still felt guilty about that one night, were they nearly had sex… that awful night, Haruki wanted to delete from his memories; that awful night, that nearly destroyed everything. But they had worked through it. Things had changed since then. _He _had changed – and Akihiko also had.  
But the wounds weren’t healed completely yet…

Still, there was a small smile on his lips, while he looked at the blonde. Yes, he was insecure and careful about this… but he was also _so so_ _happy._

  
Deeply sunken into his thoughts, he didn’t realize at first when Akihiko suddenly opened his eyes and woke up.

“Hey,” he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep, while he reached for Harukis head and drove through his hair. “Shouldn’t you be asleep instead of watching me?”

Harukis eyes went big and he felt his cheeks burning like fire. “I wasn’t!” he answered hastily. “I – “  
Akihiko laughed softly and placed his hand on Harukis cheeks. “I’m just teasing you.” He brushed over Harukis skin, giving him a smile full of something like… affection. He still couldn’t believe it was meant for him, but it left a warm tingle deep inside him.

“Are you all right?” Akihiko asked, more serious now.

“Yep. I just woke up a second before you did,” he lied, because he felt embarrassed about watching him like that now. Also, it was just partly a lie. He was all right. More than all right…

“Hah, perfect timing then,” Akihiko said and gave him thumbs up, like he would do when they were practicing, but he wasn’t very enthusiastic. Instead, he yawned extensively. Yep. He was dead-tired and it was kinda… cute. 

“C’mere,” Akihiko said and came closer. “You’re too far away.”

Haruki smiled when he was pulled closer. He could smell the typical Akihiko-scent. It made him think of fresh foliage and chestnuts and he could never get enough of it. He slung his arms around Akihikos torso. Felt his warmth. His calm heartbeat. This felt like… _home._

“This is way better,” Akihiko said sleepy, his eyes already closed. “I could get used to that.” He placed a soft kiss on Harukis forehead. “Sleep well.”

Haruki just nodded, a genuine smile on his face. Akihikos words were like a cozy blanket on a foggy autumn day; a crackling bonfire under a starlit night sky.

“You too,” he whispered. Then he lifted his head, to place a soft kiss on Akihikos lips. His words made him brave. Killed all the doubts his mind had made up just seconds ago.

Akihiko just smiled lazily, pulling him even closer. He was nearly asleep again. But Haruki didn’t want to go back to sleep yet. Instead, he wanted to keep this moment forever. Didn’t want it to ever end.  
It felt warm and nice and safe and he didn’t want to let go of this. Didn’t want to let go of Akihiko. Of his warmth, his scent, the tenderness in his words and gazes and kisses and he hugged him even a bit more and buried his head in his chest, so happy, that he was about to cry.

Because this was all he had ever dreamed of… and maybe that was why he didn’t want to sleep.

Reality was finally better than any dream he could ever have.


End file.
